


帕梦：毒，吻，瘾

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 帕拉德是让永梦上瘾的毒
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	帕梦：毒，吻，瘾

疼痛感不是来自于身体任何特定部位，而是浑身的每个角落都在撕挠。永梦浑身冒着冷汗，抓着枕头的手指僵硬到无法自制的松开。  
他无法断定自己是真的肉体疼痛，还是精神上的现象。他的确感染了自己Bugster的病毒，但同时他此时的现象不过是极度渴求欲望的崩溃状态。  
几乎不再运转的大脑不同于往日，除了一个身影周旋在脑中，他几乎想不到其他需求。视线模糊，周围环境的颜色相互重叠交替，不停拍击他酸痛的眼球，令他胀痛到排出苦涩的泪水。  
“——帕拉德…！”拉动胸口的喘息空了半拍，他这才从轰隆的耳鸣下听到自己的声音。果然又是那个名字，他唯一会呼唤，也是唯一能呼唤的名字。  
干涩的嘴唇合不上，极速的喘动不间断的抹干他僵直的舌头。也许在这一声前，他已经呼唤了好几次，只是嘴唇颤抖和声音虚弱，让他以为自己没有叫出来过。然而事实是，他讲那个名字的发音转化为了呻吟，断断续续的从喉咙下疯狂带出。

“永梦。”

突然他听到那道熟悉的声音穿过隐隐作痛的大脑，接收到了听觉系统的信号，拉扯起他几乎蹦到发烫的心脏。侧身趴在床边的永梦放弃了汗湿的枕头，将头滑落到床单上，试图更换视角用模糊的目光捕捉对方。  
红和蓝的数据体从他身体中冒出，实体化的肉体把光挡住一半，阴影覆盖上青年的后背，他的Bugster做到了他的床边。  
床铺感受到了另一个存在的重量，向着那个方向微微凹陷。永梦无力的身体也不由自主往那侧歪了下，害的他没能抬起头，但至少瞧见了黑与紫的色块呈现在余光角落。  
“你再叫一次吗，”对方的声音毫无紧张与担心，反而有些开心和满足。  
永梦本来就因痛苦皱起的眉头，这次锁得几乎让整个大脑皮层神经都在悲鸣。他不喜欢对方这种态度，却累到连如何生气都不能想。而当Bugster把手轻轻拍在他后背上时，终于被抚摸上的信号兴奋的流过他的每个关节，把支撑他的骨架击崩，立马浑身垮了似的软下去。  
“你只有这个时候回不停不停呼唤我的名字呢，”帕拉德拖着长音，戏弄起来。他的手指在永梦汗湿的后背上打着圈，幼犬般的呜咽立即从永梦喉咙下传入他耳中，令帕拉德兴奋的双眼发亮。

“帕…拉德…”  
一点也不希望有所屈服，永梦心底真真切切如此想过。可他的声音却不再自控，伴着呼吸就那么自然而然的溜了出来。  
帕拉德，这是他占据他全部的唯一存在。  
他中了帕拉德的毒，可以这么形容。但其实并未有任何毒素存在于他的体内，也不是药剂之类的东西。而是诞生出来时彼此相连的部分，让永梦体内的Bugster病毒不停将特定的数据侵入他的身体里，好比帕拉德永恒的在他灵魂上挂上的枷锁。  
只有帕拉德才能安抚此时痛苦的病情，只有帕拉德才能成为他的所需。永梦不管如何曾经想将对方从自己身体里驱赶出，如今只要帕拉德远离他，永梦就会如同病瘾发作似的疯狂渴求对方回来。

他需要帕拉德，就像他身体不停诠释的那样。

帕拉德的指背碰上青年渗出细汗的额角，人类明显耐不住的锁眉轻叫，任何一丝碰触都让他反应过激。  
接着Bugster将手指挪到宿主的脸颊，感觉到人类体温飙升的滚烫。永梦扭曲的面容染上了不自然绯红，帕拉德的肌肤形成了鲜明对比。  
“看着我，”帕拉德不容拒绝的说。  
永梦是他的，只能是他的。除了看着他，他不允许永梦周围出现任何其他人。所以他才把永梦关在这个地方，同时他也让永梦成为自己的人。  
他并不需要用多余的手段告诫永梦哪里都不能去，因为永梦离不开他，就连身体都是他的。  
Bugster嘲笑那些无知的人类，那些试图找到永梦带走的人类。那些人类试图找到解决永梦身体的方法，但普通的治疗毫无用处。在一旁看着永梦持续痛苦的帕拉德，终于对于人类的行为感到厌了。  
这是他的毒，是他身体一部分的数据，只有他能操控。试图将自己从永梦身边推开，那么永梦就永远都不会好起来。谁都不能对他的永梦出手，自然也没人能将他们分开。

“唔…帕拉德！”永梦忍不住叫出名字。  
和他不同，帕拉德游刃有余。但以人类的精神和肉体，现在已经忍到极限。  
看得出来疼痛让永梦忘记“耐心”这个词，帕拉德收敛起嘴角的高度，目光换成些许认真。既然决定让永梦留在身边，那么他就会认真的让永梦知道为何要留在他身边。  
痛苦的渴求是连接他们的锁链，但让人类屈服的是锁链解开瞬间的满足和快感。这种事比的任何时刻都充满蛊惑，从而让对方落入他身下的囚笼当中。

于是帕拉德上去亲吻了永梦的嘴角，青年已经干涩的嘴唇显得有些刺硬，却也可以触及到内部唾液分泌不均的湿热。  
这一点点划过边缘都碰触远远不够，永梦在被亲吻的瞬间，身体异样的疼痛被震动开，露出的却是血淋淋的欲望。大概平日的永梦要是细究这份心里，会为自己产生的想法不寒而栗，但他此时却无暇顾及。  
他侧过头用嘴主动捕捉上对方，来了一个猛烈而深的吮吸以此纠缠上去，不让帕拉德退开。主动的行为帕拉德早就料到，因为每次如此。可帕拉德就是开心，他就想看永梦这样，百看不厌。

所以Bugster带着还没玩够的心态，故意拉开两者之间的距离，看着永梦情不自已的追上前，却又因身体无力而跌回床上。  
帕拉德掐准时机，再度上去送上一个足够代表好心情的深情之吻，含咬住永梦绯红的双唇，感受对方沦陷在自己计划下兴奋颤抖的身体。  
紧接着再度不给对方任何长时间的享受，他残忍的推开永梦撕开紧贴的双唇。接着于望见永梦被折腾到惹上泪雾的双眸后，再暂短的送去对方想要的。  
就这样，一下又一下。帕拉德不厌其烦的怀抱着挑逗的享受之心，吻啄着青年颤抖炙热的嘴，吞下细碎的声音，将属于自己的人类困在怀和吻里。  
一系列的行为，次次短暂到让永梦抓狂，又次次诱惑到让永梦激动不已。永梦被这一切撩拨到精神紊乱，不知合适把身子翻过，面上，抬手用尽剩余的力气攥住Bugster的衣服，尽可能把对方扯向自己。  
鲁莽强求的行为并不是往日永梦的性格，但被帕拉德囚禁久了，永梦内心所承受的压力除了会给他带来疼痛外，就会让他无法将情绪再控制的如此完美。但他从未对帕拉德做出过任何暴力行为，相反，使得他手腕强硬的情况  
只有在这种时候。

亲吻的温度就是解药，抚摸和拥抱隔着衣服便能擦出火花，把疼痛驱散消除，转而代之的是舒适感。肉体内任何不良的反应都烟消云散，满足感盈溢出来。  
永梦逐渐察觉到滚烫冒汗的身体变得温暖而慵懒，极速的呼吸不过是帕拉德亲吻下引来的兴奋和愉悦，心跳加速已经转化成渴求和不敢承认的贪婪…  
这些感觉不过是他身为人类自身引发的情绪，却带动了帕拉德的心情，让Bugster窃喜的将占有欲大肆传播开。带满齿痕于斑迹的热吻开始侵入他的眼角，颚骨，脖颈，锁骨…任何能触及的地方，任何敏感且容易来感觉的地方，帕拉德一个不少的统统找遍。  
这不是什么难事，帕拉德熟知他。好似帕拉德知道任何拼图所在的位置，一个不落的将这抓狂的“瘾”拼凑起，最后扩大到完整，包裹起永梦的身心。  
帕拉德学着人类的样子作出喘息，吮吸的力度用肌肉带动，将永梦的肌肤留下不轻不重的烙印。标记完一处，再是下一处。拉动揪拽的刺激使得皮肤下的神经发出麻酥的震动，不同于人类的口腔温度聚集注入，和永梦自身的体温碰撞，并毫无章法的出现于身体的任何角落。  
这和帕拉德自身一样，时刻都在永梦身旁，却又总是摸不透会从哪里突然入侵。

永梦身上的衣服在这番滚烫的吻下被帕拉德卷起，露出起伏不定的身躯，水气朦胧的滋生在青年白皙的肌肤上。他腹部还留有当年手术的疤痕，而那里立马成为了帕拉德攻击的对象，敏感而脆弱，记忆的疼痛让热吻化成滚烫的浪潮，迫使永梦叫出声来。  
青年颤抖的手指抚摸上帕拉德的卷发，却没推开，反而往下按去，好似不想让Bugster产生放弃的念头。  
这是本能，而帕拉德也从不知道“放弃”为何。Bugster将这行为化作最大的快乐，充分享受人类回应自己的抚摸，愉悦的沉浸在永梦离不开自己的快乐下。  
“永梦，再继续叫我的名字。”帕拉德霸道的拨开对方的手，不去迎合从而刺激对方。他挂着笑容，但双瞳锐利，入钉似的刺穿在永梦的肉体上。  
顿时永梦在对方拒绝和爱抚离去下，条件反射的形成的病瘾，痛苦重回。可怜的青年失去了任何反抗的能力，宛如散架的身子挣扎着扭动，伸出去的手抢夺般抓住了Bugster的上衣衣摆。  
任何细节都逃不过帕拉德眼睛，卷发青年乐出声，抬手一根根把永梦的手指从衣服上掰开。但他并未抛弃，而是开心的将其攥入掌心，以此表达自己对于对方愿意寻求自己而产生的喜悦。

“现在你想要的，只有我，对吧？”帕拉德一字一句的询问。Bugster缓慢的压低身子，把对方的手压去枕头边，强迫永梦面向他。  
对方逞强的目光迎合上，似乎还能望见那池水般湿润清澈的目光深处还留有不屈服，不过这才是帕拉德中意的原因。

目光坠入，从帕拉德的内心欲望，笔直落入永梦颤抖的双瞳下。  
青年下意识屏住呼吸，可呼吸不稳的胸口闷痛得要命。然而他没做任何反抗，甚至手指都没能动一下，因为他被帕拉德的目光捕捉住了。  
这里只有他和帕拉德。而帕拉德只会让他身边拥有自身。  
他的痛苦来自帕拉德，他的快感也来自帕拉德。不管是释放，还是拘束。不论是挣扎，还是安适，这些都只会是帕拉德赐予。  
帕拉德可以操控他的身体，而现在帕拉德拥有了他的一切。  
他想要帕拉德，这一点却是帕拉德想要的。  
帕拉德想要他，并且想要他属于帕拉德。  
而这都实现了——

原来这才是最想要的——

“难道不是吗？永梦。”帕拉德含笑着重复了他想听到答案的问题，而他感觉得到永梦心情的任何意思不定的变动，从而，所以他知道答案是唯一的。  
永梦的一直都很坦诚，坦诚到让人觉得没有心机。可他现在却嘴巴强硬的要命，底线边缘被帕拉德不停摩擦，说不定再一次次被剪断。他无法说“是”，却转而找寻到了另一个方式。  
人类伸出手触及上帕拉德的脸颊边缘，随后抓住了Bugster的领子借力让自己抬起上半身，同时也倔强的让自己的Bugster靠近。  
这就是答案，他无法拒绝帕拉德。  
本身就是一体的，分开注定痛苦。  
帕拉德发出胜利的笑声，将对方强硬的压进床上，亲吻肆虐的扩散开。就像是毒，但也是解药。  
直到舒适的感觉让永梦脱离苦海，抽空力气的身体也沉入到凌乱的被间。他不知道哪里诞生出了安心，没有丝毫防备的在帕拉德身下昏昏欲睡。就和身上那些没法好好消失的吻痕一样，他又一次被留在了帕拉德身边。

“醒来继续和我享受吧，永梦。”帕拉德拨动了下对方粘在额头上的刘海，借着光的折射与身下青年半合上的疲倦目光衔接上。  
永梦没有答应，却也没有拒绝。他清楚自己离不开帕拉德…当初希望拥有，才诞生了帕拉德。所以他会一直拥有，帕拉德也会拥有他。  
帕拉德是毒，是瘾。痛苦的鞭刑，和过于刺激的安抚，统统以双重形态压垮了永梦，只能蜷缩在帕拉德掌心当中。这两种形态也好似他们，痛苦的是他，而舒适的安抚却来自帕拉德。怪异的两端，永梦笑都笑不起来。  
最终Bugster爱不释手的抚摸着自己的人类，期待着属于他们两个继续下去的时间。他让自己的宿主寸步难移，而他会一只呆在对方身边。

帕拉德是唯一让宝生永梦上瘾的病毒。

**Author's Note:**

> ——说一下我的梦——
> 
> 两人关系说不出来的恋人还是什么特殊羁绊，好像也不是bugster却时刻都在身边。帕拉德依旧很有占有欲，说不会把永梦给其他人。
> 
> 不知道什么原因，永梦身体不舒服很虚弱，病了似乎，意识还不稳定（但我觉得是因为梦里要醒）于是永梦会无法行走，半昏迷半无力的。倒在床上痛苦的抓着被子缩一团（似乎不是游戏病）帕拉德就过来把他抱在身下护了起来，亲吻安抚，永梦就松弛下来，似乎这样就不会难受。
> 
> 然后是飞彩还是谁的，要带永梦去医院。帕拉德不给，带永梦去了其他地方休息，永梦毫无意见。帕拉德和飞彩（或者什么人）说，永梦之前一直在医院，却还这样，所以不会交出去的。他不会交给任何人，把永梦留在身边。
> 
> 只要在帕拉德身边呆着，被安抚，永梦的病就减轻似的。而且永梦都会下意识去找帕拉德在哪，并没打算去医院。
> 
> 然后记不清，反正不知道怎么永梦出门，结果难受倒在了便利店外的停车场，当时是晚上。永梦意识不太清醒，不怎么挣扎也起不来。这时候帕拉德出现，就直接在停车上街道的地上和永梦接吻，不在乎偶尔路过的人。帕拉德把永梦很轻的压在地上深吻，永梦就缩在他怀里平静下去，并且回应。不在那么痛苦后，永梦就半晕了过去。
> 
> 这好比永梦中了帕拉德的毒瘾，不这样被亲和对待，就不舒服。
> 
> 反正帕拉德就当作对方是自己的宝物和所属物，谁都不给。于是就抱着没事亲亲，额头，嘴角，脸颊，脖子什么的…并且笑着看着永梦望着他，缠着他，愿意被他亲，愿意留在他身边的样子。
> 
> 总之梦到这里就结束了！


End file.
